fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Connor Regulas
Connor Regulas is an aspiring wizard hailing from the Gryphon Wing guild. Though he is held in high regard by his peers, Connor has yet to achieve S-Rank among Wizards. He is known as his guilds "Most Ambitious Thinker". Appearance Connor is a slender young man with dark brown hair and matching eyes. He is slightly tanned and prefers to wear a white shirt with black pants and shoes. His guild mark is located on the back of his Left hand. Personality As per his in-house "title", Connor is quite ambitious to his very core, aspiring to become what his early tutor dubbed a "Magic King", despite no official title as such existing. However, despite his ambitious nature or maybe even because of it, Connor is also a caring individual who stands by his friends, especially in their darkest and most desperate hours. While his own dream is important to him, Connor will always put the goals of his friends and guild mates before his own...a trait that only encourages them to aid him in achieving his dream as well. Connor is also always eager and ready to fight. History Power and Ability Magic [[Requip|'Requip']]: Connor, like his elder brother and his fellow apprentice under Gonzen, is trained in the usage of Requip Magic. However, unlike Kierryn, Connor does not specialize in the usage of Requip, instead using it during situations when his Iron-make is either not suited or proving ineffective. Connor is not in possession of additional outfits for Requip, instead focusing entirely upon Weapons. [[Darkness Magic|'Darkness Magic']]: Connor is trained in the usage of Darkness Magic, instructed thoroughly by his master Gonzen. Connor is capable of using Darkness both as a force to attack and defend with on its own as well as imbuing his Iron-Make constructs with the Darkness Element in order to make the resulting construct more powerful. [[Iron-Make|'Iron-Make']]: Connor's secondary Magical Specialization. Primarily utilized to create a variety of weapons or shields in battle. Uses a Two-handed Caster style primarily though does occasionally use one hand when speed is more important than power. Furthermore, Connor is capable of imbuing his constructs with the Element of Darkness, via his skill with Darkness Magic, in order to make the infused construct more powerful. Ability High Speed Combatant: Connor is capable of moving at high speeds compared to ordinary humans. Connor has demonstrated an ability to keep step even with fellow Guild mate Trinity Ignis, who possesses the ability to "blink" in and out of physical reality. Connor is stated to be plentifully fast enough to complete the S-Rank exam. Skilled Melee Weapon Combatant: Due to his pairing of Requip with Iron-Make magic, Connor has become a gifted melee fighter. Whether it is using Swords, Spears, Axes or even obscure weapons such as a Shaolin Spade, Connor is quite capable of using them efficiently and effectively. Hand-to-hand Combatant: Though not his field of expertise, Connor is trained in unarmed combat in the event he runs low on magical energy (Common during his early career due to inexperience) and is therefore unable to arm himself. High Magical Power: Connor is a naturally powerful wizard, having been born with higher than average magical ability. Though he initially struggled with the burden of specializing in two forms of magic, through experience Connor has only grown in power and can now manage his much larger reserve of magical energy incredible effectively. Enhanced Durability: Connor is super-humanly durable, enduring attacks that would kill normal human beings frequently. Even when impaled in multiple locations, or having endured a no-holds beat down, Connor is capable of picking himself back up and continuing to fight. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Requip User Category:Protagonist